The Question That Was Never Asked
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Complete! (For real!) Jason fells like Tommy's being unfaithful. Tell me if it need to be rated R. RR please.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

The Question That Was Never Asked

_KimTomPW_

_Jason's POV_

_I knew that she had lost her powers. Don't think I'm that stupid. I talk to girl all the damn time._

_She never had led on that they had broken up. So you know how shocked I was then when I caught Tommy and Kat kissing each other goodbye by their lockers._

_For the first time in my life, well, not including the times we were under a spell, I truly wanted to kill my best friend._

_How the hell could he do that to Kim? How could he cheat on her like that?_

_Before I blew up at him, I tried to make myself calm down by talking to myself, not that I already kind of am. There has to be a logical explanation for this. I'll just walk up to him calmly and coolly. I would do this as soon as Kat left._

_What ended up happening was nothing like I had intended it to be. I stormed towards him, hatred in my eyes. He had a look of fear and confusion on his face._

_Like… should I run or ask what's going on? _

_After he told me about the break up, I felt like the smallest person in the whole world. That's what I get for being so overprotected. Tommy thought Kim would have told me. I thought so too. This was really strange._

_We finally came up with a reason for Kim's actions. She more than likely didn't want to bother with telling everyone and having to answer the same question. Why?_

_The question I never asked. The question that won't ever be completely answered. No one will ever know Kim's real reason. No one will understand it truly as she does. Why she did it, her thoughts about it, nothing. I felt like going to Florida then and there to see her._

xxx

Jason Scott, Gold Ranger, turned down one hall at Angel Grove High School, then another, until he came upon the hall Tommy Oliver's locker was at. His mouth dropped wide open. The sight he saw was kind of disturbing. Tommy was kissing the Pink Zeo Ranger, which was not Kimberly Hart. It was Katherine Hillard.

"Tommy…what the fuck are you trying to do? Trying to get some between Kim?" Jason asked.

Jason stopped. His hand was rolled up in a fist, really wanting to punch something. How could he just stand there watching his best friend cheat on her? His heart hurt for her.

"I can't just watch this and not do anything. I have to tell Kim what her boyfriend's doing behind her back," Jason said.

But before he did anything, he would first talk to Tommy. Kat turned around the corner and smiled at Jason.

"Hey, Jason, Tommy's getting his workout clothes," she said.

Jason said nothing, and she walked away. He was too scared to open his mouth. Who knows what he might have said.

The look on Jason's face as he approached Tommy was deadly. Tommy turned and stepped back.

"Bro," he gasped.

"Don't 'bro' me. What the hell are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Um… getting my clothes. Is that a problem?" Tommy wondered.

"I meant about Kat. What's Kim going to think? I thought you cared about her," Jason said.

The look in Tommy's eyes as Kim's name came out of Jason's lips was like no look Jason had ever seen. It was the look on Tommy's face when he read the letter.

"Tommy?" Jason asked.

"She never told you?" he wondered.

"Told me what?" Jason inquired.

"Dude, she broke up with me," Tommy said.

Jason's mouth dropped to the floor. That did not sound anything like Kim.

"What, but how? Why didn't she tell me?" Jason asked. "No, there has to be a reason. A spell, brainwashing… something."

Tommy looked down and laughed.

"I doubt it," he said.

"Then why the hell didn't she tell me?" Jason asked.

"Do you really think she wants to answer the many questions she'll be asked?" Tommy laughed.

"We all have a right to know damn it! You especially," Jason yelled.

"I'd love an answer too, but I'm not going to demand one," Tommy said.

"You never went to Florida to ask?" Jason asked.

"No," Tommy admitted.

"You at least have to call her," Jason said.

"I'll leave it up to her. If I call, wanting an answer, she won't be fully truthful with me," Tommy told him.

"You have a point there. God, this sucks," Jason sighed. "Maybe I should go see her then."

"Yeah, it sucks just a little. I'm left in the dark with everything," Tommy said.

"Come on bro, let's get to practice," Jason said.

"Now you're talking," Tommy laughed.

The End


End file.
